1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Busbar modules are used for battery modules that include a plurality of battery cells connected in series. An example of the busbar modules includes a plurality of busbars connecting adjacent battery cells in series, a housing case housing the busbars, and voltage detection lines that are connected to the respective busbars (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent No. 5648610). For each voltage detection line, one end of the voltage line is connected to the busbar, while the other end of the voltage line is connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted on a vehicle, for example, with a connector interposed therebetween. The voltage detection lines output voltage information about the battery cells to which the respective busbars are connected. The output voltage information is used for controlling charging of the battery module.
In such a busbar module, the voltage detection lines are routed to the housing case and connected to the respective corresponding busbars in assembly to assemble the busbar module to the battery module. The busbar module, thus, has a room for improving easiness in assembly work.